Treasure Map - Law
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Law Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Black Arm Zephyr The Man Who Trained Every Navy Sailor 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Sanji Handmade Memento 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Ain For Master Z's Ideals *Cavendish Daydream of White Day *Rayleigh Demon Lord: Midnight Halloween Parade 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Binz Pledging Allegiance to Master Z *Capone "Gang" Bege Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Gastino Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Charlotte Chiffon Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *"Phantom Gun" Vito Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Gotti Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Perona Ghost Nurse: Midnight Halloween Parade *Moria Shadowy Lantern: Midnight Halloween Parade *Z Neo Marines Leader *Vinsmoke Judge Germa 66 Generalissimo 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *Binz Grow-Grow Fruit User *Ain Back-Back Fruit User *Sanji Springtime Porter *Cavendish Gentleman of White Day *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Sun Pirates Captain *Charlotte Oven Minister of Baking *Master Swordsman Ryuma General Zombie Samurai *Sanji Secret Son of the Vinsmoke Family *Franky Cyborg Built to Realize the Dreams of Every Man *Usoland Leader of Operation S.O.P. *Katakuri Greedy Frankenstein: Midnight Halloween Parade *Charlotte Amande The Mad Moiselle *Charlotte Katakuri Big Mom Pirates Sweet 3 *Golden Tesoro *Shiki Legendary Pirate *Soul King Brook Soul's Special Live Performance *Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs *Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Buddha Sengoku Navy HQ Admiral *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Bamboo Demon Vergo Top Donquixote Family Officer *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *General Franky Iron Pirate *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Empress Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain *Master Caesar Lord of Gas *Heracles-un Hero of the Forest *Usopp-un Heracles’ Student *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Ship Cutter T-Bone Marine Captain *Jerry Cipher Pol No. 6 *Giolla Trebol Army *Brook Psychedelic Art *Prisoner: Buggy The Clown Prison Break Alliance *Escaped Prisoner: Galdino Jailbreak Alliance *Emporio Ivankov Queen of the Garden of Miracles *Inazuma Maiden Planning to Change *Monkey D. Luffy Halloween Monster *Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper *Nico Robin Devil Girl *Usopp Lying Wolf *Franky Frankenstein *Nami Jackie ‘o Lantern *Sanji Ghost Knight *Tony Tony Chopper Lil’ Vampire *Brook Cowardly Skeleton *Slimmed-Down Wapol *Yasopp Harbor Town Pirate *Ben Beckman Harbor Town Pirate *Lucky Roux Harbor Town Pirate *Captain Kid Supernova of the South Blue *Hawk Eyes Mihawk Ruins of the Muggy Kingdom *Ghost Princess Perona Ruins of the Muggy Kingdom *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Cyborg Franky *Eustass Kid Red-Hair-Seeking Worst Generation *“Charging!” Little Oars Jr. Whitebeard Pirates Family *Dellinger Diamante Fighter *Bartholomew Kuma Justice-Defying Human Weapon *Gladius Pica Army *Raizo of the Mist Wano Country Ninja *Byrnndi World World Pirates Captain *Foxy Coward in Combat *Lucky Roux Red-Hair Pirates *Mr. 5 Officer Agent, Baroque Works *Sugar Trebol Army Leader *Trebol Top Donquixote Family Officer *Vander Decken IX To My Beloved Princess *Hyouzou Fish-Man Pirate Bodyguard *Bepo the Martial Artist Heart Pirates *Captain Kid Kid Pirates Captain *Don Krieg East Blue Overlord *Van Ogre Blackbeard Pirates *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard’s “Son” *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior *Monkey D. Luffy Song of the Island *Higuma Leader of the Mountain Bandits *Portgas D. Ace Spade Pirates *Dracule Mihawk Master Swordsman *Garp the Fist: Neo *Emporio Ivankov: Neo Queen of Kamabakka Queendom (Retired) *[[]] *[[]] *Capone Gang Bege Supernova Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Bepo *Preventivo: cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK e ha una barriera a 5 colpi per 19 turni con un mob di ogni tipo. Quando i mob attaccano, paralizzano un'unità casuale per 2 turni *Inferiore al 50% di HP: si arrabbia per 5 turni VS Sachi & Penguin *Preventivo: ATK Down per 3 turni e cambia slot in BOMB EMPTY *Ogni altra volta: paralizza il tuo equipaggio per 1 turno VS Usopp *Preventivo: 99+ turni di immunità, riduce il moltiplicatore della catena per 3 turni, silenzia il capitano per 7 turni, Hajrudin ha 1 milione di HP (non scalano), inizia al 20% del suo massimo HP, e blocca il bersaglio su di lui, e 2 mob giganti PSY *Turno 2: silenzia entrambi i capitani per 7 turni VS Monkey D. Luffy *Preventivo: cambia tutti gli slot in sfavorevoli *Inferiore al 20% di HP: manda via 2 unità casuali *Dopo la sconfitta: ritorna col 50% di HP, ottiene la riduzione del danno percentuale per 3 turni, aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5 volte, ha immunità per 3 turni e attacca preventivamente per 0,75x pari al suo ATK VS Chopper *Round 6: **Preventivo: immunità al ritardo per 99 turni, soglia di riduzione del danno per 3 turni, riduce l'RCV per 99 turni, aumenta le probabilità di ottenere slot QCK RCV per 10 turni *Round 7: **Preventivo: Immunità da veleno per 8 turni, aumenta DEF per 2 turni, rende gli effetti degli slot QCK RCV sfavorevoli per 5 turni **Interruzione: incatena gli slot per 10 turni quando aumenti il loro effetto **Sotto il 20% di HP: 2 turni di negazione del danno, raddoppia l'ATK per 5 turni e attacca per 3x il suo ATK VS Law *Preventivo: 99 turni di immunità, incatena i tuoi capitani per 4 turni e ha 2 turni di riduzione del danno percentuale *Ogni 2 turni: scambia capitano con un'unità casuale per 2 turni *Meno del 20% di HP: riduce i tuoi HP del 50% e paralizza tutte le tue unità per 20 turni Categoria:Treasure Map